A New Start
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: Sequel to Paddy's Family. It would be very helpful to read that one first. Jane and Maura take a big step in their relationship. It's a new start in their lives as they move into their own house bringing their family even closer.
1. New houses and date night

**Hey! Here is the sequel enjoy. I do not own Rizzoli and isles.**

* * *

By the time they moved the twins were eight. JT's room was basketball themed with hints of softball also. Erin's was completely different with a fashion/Hollywood vibe. Jennifer's was simple with yellow walls and white accents. Her room had an animal them that Jane had picked out. The house it's self was huge with seven bedrooms. Two of which became offices and the other was a guest room. They really didn't need a guest room because they also had a guest house, but you never know. To addition to your normal rooms in a house they also had a yoga/workout room and a music/dance studio. Maura and Jane had fallen in love with house right away. The kids loved it too especially the music/dance studio. As of March they had lived there for a month.

* * *

_March 2002_

"Mama have you seen my backpack?"

JT asked running into the living room.

"Check Maura's office and don't forget your going to Hope's after school."

"Thanks and how could I forget?"

Jane laughed as JT ran up the stairs.

"Mommy I can't find my shoes."

Erin stated walking into the kitchen. Maura looked up from feeding Jennifer.

"Which pair?"

"My white ones."

Maura sighed and thought 'She is way to much like me'.

"Erin you own about a thousand pair of shoes. At least two hundred of them are white."

"Actually I own two hundred pairs and only fifty of them are white."

Maura laughed because Erin was the only person who would be able to tell you how many pairs of shoes they owned.

"You know the ones I play tennis in. Grandmama said we could go to the court after school."

Maura smiled glad Erin cleared up with pair she ment.

"I think those are in the yoga room."

Erin gave Maura a hug and kissed Jennifer on the head before running off.

"Thanks"

"Girls time to go!"

Jane yelled standing by the door. First to make it to the door was Maura then Erin and last JT.

* * *

Hope was watching the twins and Angela had Jennifer that night. Jane had wanted to take Maura out without having three tag a longs.

"You ready to go Maur."

Maura nodded and grabbed her bag.

* * *

After playing tennis Hope took the girls for ice cream.

"How's school?"

Erin answered first.

"Awesome! Right now we're reading biographies then we have to write a report on the person we chose."

Hope smiled Erin was always the more excited about school.

"Who you doing your's on?"

"Beethoven."

Hope nodded then turned to JT.

"Who you doing your's on?"

"Babe Ruth."

Hope had to say each person fit in with their personalities.

* * *

Maura had no clue what Jane had planned. It had taken Jane a week to plan a perfect date.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Maura asked from the passenger seat.

"Nope"

Maura sighed.

"Can I have a hint?"

Jane shook her head.

"No, because your to smart, you would figure it out in a minute."

Maura turned her attention to looking out the window. Maura was surprised when Jane pulled up to a dock. Jane walked around to Maura's side of the car.

"Jane what are you doing?"

Jane smiled.

"Taking you on a picnic."

Maura gave Jane a confused look until she saw a boat. A friend of Jane's drove the boat to a small island. Jane helped Maura out of the boat.

"I cooked Italian."

Maura smiled.

"My favorite."

After eating their picnic Jane reached into her pocket. Maura watched as Jane pulled out a black box. Then she looked shocked at Jane's words.

"I know we've only been dating a few months, but we have been friends since middle school. My kids already call you mom and we live together. Maura will you marry me?"

Maura had tears make their way down her cheeks.

"Yes, Jane I'll marry you."

Jane slipped the ring on Maura's finger then pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

**I want to send a shout out to cjunited38 for giving me a few suggestions for the date scene. **


	2. get use to it

**I'm I the only one who could have screamed during the promo for the third episode this season. We do not need three sad episodes in a row. Goodbye was sad enough.**

* * *

The next morning Hope and Angela arrived at the Rizzoli residence with the kids.

"I wonder how their date went last night?"

Hope thought out loud after ringing the door bell.

"I'm sure they had a wonderful time."

Angela said just as Jane answered the door.

"Thanks for watching the kids last night."

Jane said as the kids ran into the house. Jane stepped out of the doorway.

"Why don't you come in for coffee I'm sure Maura wants to see you."

Angela and Hope walked into the kitchen where Maura was sitting at the counter. Jane stopped at the steps before entering the kitchen.

"Girls come down here please!"

All three girls made their way into the kitchen. Jane wrapped an arm around Maura's waist while Maura held her left hand up.

"We're engaged."

As soon as the words left her mouth the twins and Jennifer attacked Maura in hugs. Angela was super happy pulling both women into a bone crushing hug. Even Hope hugged Maura and congratulated them.

"When's the wedding?"

Angela asked already planning.

"We just got engaged."

Jane said.

"I know, but you have to pick a venue, the cake, the dresses, the font for the invitations. Wait first you need to pick card stock."

Maura held her hands up.

"Calm down we'll worry about that later, now we just need to relax and be excited about the engagement. The wedding details will come soon enough."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Mommy how about this one?"

Erin asked spinning around in a pink dress.

"It's cute, what do you think JT?"

Maura said looking at her soon to be step-daughter. Even though in her heart she was already her daughter.

"Can we find something less pink?"

Maura laughed as Erin crossed her arms.

"We still have plenty of time to find both of you a dress."

Hope said looking at both of them.

"How about a red dress our maybe green? It is a Christmas wedding after all."

Angela pointed out. Erin nodded and started looking at the other dresses. They didn't find any dresses that day, but they learned what they at least wanted in the dresses.

* * *

_May_

Korsak smiled when he saw Erin and JT skip into the precinct.

"What are you guys doing here?"

He asked, even though he knew during summer vacation three fourths of their time was spent at the police station.

"Uncle Vinnie it's summer vacation remember?"

JT said laughing. Korsak stood up and walked over to the girls.

"How could I have forgotten. I guess it's a good thing I just happen to have bought two candy bars."

Korsak said handing them to the twins. The twins thanked him and sat down at Jane's desk. Erin sitting on the edge while JT was in Jane's chair. Frost walked in next and was surprised to see the twins.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Erin looked up.

"This is where we spend our summer vacation."

Frost took a seat at his desk.

"Cavanaugh approves this?"

Nobody got to answer because the man in question walked in.

"Vince you're supposed to wait until they're fixing to go home to give them sugar."

The twins laughed and jumped up.

"Uncle Sean!"

Cavanaugh gathered both girls into a hug.

"Where's Jennifer?"

Erin answered Cavanaugh first.

"She's at the café with Grandma."

Frankie walked in next.

"I see the two summer trouble makers are here."

JT gave Frankie a playful glare.

"We didn't break mama's nose last Sunday."

Erin high fived her sister and smiled. Frankie laughed and handed them two pixie sticks each. Erin smiled and remembered her manners.

"Thank you Uncle Frankie."

"You're welcome."

Cavanaugh spoke up.

"Frankie, Korsak meet Jane down stairs you have a case."

Both of them said bye to the twins then went down stairs. Cavanaugh glanced at Frost then motioned for the twins to come to him.

"Don't tell Vince or Rizzoli."

The girls smiled when he handed them some candy.

"Thank you Uncle Sean."

"Sean you will never change."

The twins turned around already snacking on their candy.

"Neither will you Angela."

Cavanaugh said walking over to her.

"This is awkward."

Frost thought out loud. JT jumped up on the edge of his desk.

"Get use to it buddy."

The whole room busted out laughing minus JT and Jenny. JT shrugged her shoulders.

"What it's true?"

* * *

**What do you think the twins should do over their summer? Suggestions please.**


	3. Daddy drama

**I do not own Rizzoli and isles. And I apologize for the horrible plot in this chapter. I was having a little writers block and just wanted to give y'all an update.**

* * *

"Come on Erin."

Jane said walking towards the elevator. Erin jumped up to follow Jane.

"Where we going?"

Jane pressed the down button on the elevator.

"You wanted to be Maura's assistant."

Erin squealed. It was a slow day with no case and Maura had told Jane Erin could spend the day down in the lab if she behaved. Soon as the elevator doors opened Erin ran to Maura's office. Maura was standing in her office ready for her 'assistant'.

"You ready to help?"

Erin nodded. Jane laughed and went to check on JT who oddly was helping Angela at the café.

* * *

The next day Frost was showing JT something on the computer while Korsak was dancing with Erin.

"I thought this was a police station not a dance studio."

Cavanaugh said eyeing Korsak. Erin grabbed Cavanaugh's hand.

"Come on Uncle Sean I've been giving Uncle Vinnie dance lessons."

Korsak chuckled as Cavanaugh spun Erin around.

"Erin! Vin!"

Jenny yelled running towards Korsak. Angela and Maura behind her.

"Frost is teaching me about computers."

JT stated proudly to Maura.

"I'm giving Uncle Vinnie and Uncle Sean dance lessons."

Erin said as Jane walked in.

"Shouldn't we be working?"

Cavanaugh looked around the room.

"It's late and you're not on a case so all of you can go home."

Everyone started to gather their stuff.

"Can Frost come to Sunday dinner?"

JT asked Angela. Angela smiled.

"He's very welcome to come if he's not busy."

JT turned to Frost with a puppy dog look.

"I'm free just need a when and where."

JT jumped up.

"Our house at 12:00."

After Jane, Maura, and the kids moved out Angela had found a smaller place. Frankie and Tommy had also moved to their own apartments. They all agreed it was easier to have their Sunday Family time at Jane and Maura's since it was the biggest.

Maura laughed as Erin ran by to get the door.

"Grandmama! Grandpa! Aunt C!"

Erin yelled attacking all of them in hugs. Soon the family was in the backyard when they heard a car pull up.

"I'll go get it."

Hope said standing up. Hope found three people at the door she didn't know.

"Who are you?"

Hope asked. The older man answered.

"I'm Mark Smith, this is my wife Pam Smith, and a family friend Casey Jones."

Hope nodded and introduced herself.

"I'm Hope Martin, Maura's mother."

They turned to leave.

"Sorry we thought this was Jane's house."

Hope stopped them.

"She lives here."

"Grandmama, Mama said to ask you who was at the door?"

JT asked standing next to Hope. Erin walked up next.

"Mommy said to give Bass his lunch why you were in the house."

Erin turned to the door and spotted Mrs. Smith.

"You're the Witch!"

Hope grabbed Erin back from where she was ready to attack.

* * *

_meanwhile in the backyard_

"You're the Witch!"

That's all Maura needed to hear before she jumped up and turned to Jane.

"What is your mother doing here?"

That sent all of them to the door.

"Hope we got this."

Maura said standing behind her. Hope pulled the kids back.

"Still not letting me see my daughter I see."

Mrs. Smith said.

"You kicked her out of your life almost nine years ago remember."

Jane went to stand by Maura then saw Casey.

"Casey what are you doing here?"

Casey smiled.

"I came to see you."

Jane wrapped an arm around Maura.

"Why?"

"I was hoping we could start over."

Maura held her left hand up and Hope pushed the three kids forward a little.

"I'm engaged and as you can see we have three kids."

Jane said picking Jenny up.

"Not to mention you abandoned her eight years ago."

Jane shot Maura a warning glare. Maura bit her lip. She forgot she only knew that.

"What do you mean abandoned her?"

Angela asked.

"Remember when I moved back home Ma?"

Angela glanced at the twins and got the hint. Eventually everyone else did including the twins.

"I'm glad you left or else I wouldn't have Mommy."

Erin said looking at Casey with fire in her eyes. Casey looked between the four people who looked like they killed kill by looking at you. The big group behind them didn't help. Casey sighed and turned to leave along with Mr. and Mrs. Smith.

* * *

**Can anyone guess where I got Mr. Smith's name from. I'll give you a hint 'One of Sasha Alexander's previous shows.'**


	4. Thanksgiving

**It was NCIS that I got Mr. Smith's name from. I decided to skip forward some because I was clueless on what to write. Oh and just so you know I know nothing about t.v. football**

* * *

_November_

Maura jumped to her right to avoid JT from running in to her.

"Janice Taylor Rizzoli we do not run in the house."

JT continued to run where Frost, Frankie, Korsak, Tommy, Cavanaugh, and Jane were watching football.

"Who's winning?"

JT asked plopping down in front of Frankie.

"The Saints"

Frankie answered.

"What's the score?"

Frost answered this time.

"Seven to forty-nine."

JT laughed.

"That's crushing not winning."

* * *

"Mommy can I help?"

Erin asked Maura who was cooking in the kitchen. Maura turned to Erin.

"Do you think you can help Cailin with the mashed potatoes?"

Erin nodded and started helping Cailin. Maura was glad she had a big kitchen because at that time Angela, Hope, Cailin, and Erin were all cooking in it.

"Where's Jenny?"

Angela suddenly asked.

"Having a tea party with her grandpa."

Hope said. Cailin laughed a little having watched the tea party for a few minutes.

"She even convinced him he had to wear a tiara."

Hope added. Maura smiled having already taken plenty of pictures. Jane walked into the kitchen and slid her arms around Maura.

"I told you Thanksgiving would go smoothly."

Maura stopped what she was doing to look at Jane.

"The day has just begun."

* * *

After lunch all but Maura, Hope, Angela, Erin, and Jenny started a football game out in the yard. The ones not playing were cleaning the kitchen.

Paddy came into the kitchen and sat down. Maura handed him a lemonade.

"What happened?"

Paddy took a sip of his drink.

"I'm to old to be chasing after eight year olds."

Korsak and Cavanaugh soon joined Paddy in the kitchen. Jane and Frankie walked in a few minutes later. Angela looked at Frankie and sighed.

"What happen this time?"

Jane looked down.

"I accidentally elbowed him."

Maura walked over to Jane as Angela got Frankie ice for his eye.

"How do you and my brothers always manage to hurt each other?"

Jane shrugged.

* * *

It was getting late when Cavanaugh decided to leave.

"I had a good time, Angela."

He said walking out the door. Angela shut the door and walked back into the living room.

Jane was sitting on one end of the couch, Maura sleeping in her lap. Paddy was at the other end, Jenny was curled up in his lap sleeping also. Hope had her head on Paddy's shoulder close to sleep. Cailin was sitting in one of the chairs reading a book. Tommy was laying on the ground with JT on his chest. Both sleeping soundly. Frankie and Erin were the same. Angela grabbed her knitting needles and took a seat in the other chair.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short.**


End file.
